Kindergarten Federal Agent
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Based on the film Kindergarten Cop. Gibbs had to go undercover as a Kindergarten teacher in order to protect a women and her son. Can he figure out who the mother and son are? Who will he meet? Can he protect them? dedicated to Tiva-Fiva and RUMad. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: I didn't come up with the idea it was Tiva-Fiva and RUMad's idea so I thank them and dedicated it to them. It's a Jibbs take on the Kindergarten Cop. I have watched the film but ages ago so I don't really remember much but I'll do my best so if anyone can give me any quotes, scenes or anything you want me to include please PM me or leave a review I need all the help I can get. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kindergarten Federal agent

Chapter 1

Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood watching as his partner interrogated the young women.

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the director come in and stand behind him. He began to speak which brought Gibbs from his thoughts "Were sending her undercover, we have been given Intel that suggests that Korts ex-wife works in a school in George town, we think he may strike there and find his son through her, Agent Todd's mission is to find out who the son and wife are and protect them, he's murdered one person to find his son I don't think he'll care if he has to kill another" Morrow finished.

"Kate's more than capable sir" Gibbs said smiling.

Kate finished her interrogation and headed back to the bullpen where she met Gibbs.

"Good luck Kate" Gibbs said shutting down his computer for the evening.

"Thanks, I hope I don't screw it up" Kate said pulling her hair out of her coat.

"Oh you won't screw it up, I mean spending time with all those kids" Gibbs said smirking. He liked Kids but didn't think he would like to spend all day with a large group of them.

"Night Gibbs" was all Kate said before grabbing her bag and heading to the elevator.

Gibbs went home short after Kate. He spent most of his evening like he did most. He drank bourbon while sanding the pieces of wood that would one day make up a boat. He would then fall asleep under his boat and wake up with a desperate need for coffee.

Gibbs was under his boat asleep when he was woken up by the shrill cry of his phone. He sat up and hit his head on one of the beams of wood. He muttered a curse before grabbing the mason jar containing his phone and taking it out and answering it. "Gibbs" he grumbled while rubbing his forehead.

"Agent Gibbs, this is the director's secretary, I'm sorry to call so early but the Director urgently needs you" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"I'll be there is twenty" Gibbs said before handing up the phone.

He scrubbed his hands over his face before getting up from his position under the boat minding the beam this time.

He stretched before making his way up stairs to the kitchen. He made himself some coffee and it helped waking him up. After his first mug of coffee of the day he made his way up stairs. He changed from his casual worn jeans and old NIS t-shirt into a polo shirt work trousers and jacket.

He jumped into his car and made a usual thirty minuet drive twenty.

He made his way up stairs to the Directors office. "You can go straight in agent Gibbs" The secretary said not that Gibbs paid any attention he just barged in as usual.

"Thank you for coming so early special agent Gibbs" Director Morrow said offering the chair opposite him to Gibbs, which he took.

"It's alright Director, what's the problem?" Gibbs asked wanting to hurry it up.

"Well, you know I told you about agent Todd's mission, well it's your mission know" Morrow said waiting to see Gibbs reaction.

"What do you mean, what happened to Kate" Gibbs asked.

"Well agent Todd is sick and the school is expecting a new kindergarten teacher to arrive in three hours so we are sending you" Morrow said as Gibbs eyebrows rose higher.

Gibbs got up and walked out of the Directors office and straight to the parking lot. He got in his car and drove straight to Kate's house.

He banged on the door and eventually a very sick looking Kate opened the door wearing her pyjamas with a blanket wrapped around her. "Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were really sick" Gibbs said looking Kate up and down "you sure you're not well enough to work" he asked just as Kate began to gag.

She ran to the nearest bathroom and all Gibbs could hear was her throwing up. "I take that as a no" Gibbs said to himself before scrubbing his hand across his face.

TBC…

**What did you think? Should I continue? Jenny will come into it later. So will the team. **

**P.S: Tiva-Fiva has some really great NCIS stories and you might like to read them. She also had a poll which she needs people to vote on so if you've got a minuet you might like to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Thanks for all the reviews: greeklily, DS2010, BabieLizzie, basket-case1880,HuddyJibbsAddict,carlacipo,Danntjex. You all are really great and I hope you like this chapter. Please review. I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the shortness of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 2

Gibbs was sitting in the headmaster's office. "I trust you have experience working with children" Headmaster Vance said looking Gibbs up and down.

"Would the agency send me if I didn't" Gibbs said offering a weak smile to the man opposite him.

"I guess not" Vance said pushing his chair back and standing up. "Ready to meet you class" Vance asked giving him a genuine smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Gibbs said hoping up from his seat and gave Vance a cheesy grin.

Gibbs heard a bell ring as he walked down the corridor with Vance. He then heard screaming and loads of running. Before he knew it he was in a sea of children all screaming and chatting. Then a bell rang again and they disappeared into class rooms.

"That's your classroom there, the staff room is down the hall there will be a bell to signal you for lunch and if you need anything else you can ask other teachers" Vance said pointing to a class room then down the hall to the staff room.

Vance patted him on the back then walked away leaving Gibbs alone in the empty corridor.

He rubbed his hand over his face. When he moved he opened his eyes he saw a women walking his way.

She had shoulder length red-hair and legs that seemed to go on forever. As she came closer he got a better look at her face. She was beautiful and had mesmerising green eyes.

Her sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts "Hi". Gibbs found him-self speechless. The redhead found this very sweet.

She was very taken with his eyes as they were the bluest she had ever see, she also found him very handsome, with his chiselled features and salt and pepper hair that just made him even more attractive.

"Hi" He finally said after a moment his voice still very husky.

"I'm Jenny Shepard" she said offering her hand which he took and shook.

"Jethro Gibbs" He said thinking at how her name suited her.

"I haven't seen you here before are you new" Jenny asked smiling. Gibbs thought at how he would like to make her smile.

"Yeah just started today, I'm the new kindergarten teacher" Gibbs said returning a smile.

"Really, well I'm just across the hall if you need me" Jenny said before entering the class room opposite his.

He watched her walk away before turning to his own class room. He took a deep breath before entering the room.

He opened the room and saw loads of kids running around screaming.

There were three girls on top of some tables dancing and singing but what they didn't notice was the brown haired hazel eyed boy walking behind them trying to look up their skirts also there was a small sandy coloured hair boy sitting in the corner reading a book just watching as an Israeli girl stood on top of a boy with one of her fists clenched ready to punch him.

Gibbs raced over and pulled the girl off of the boy and by the look on the boy's face he was very great full. Once he put the girl down he tried to get the kid's attention.

"Hey everyone, stop what you're doing" he yelled. Some Kids looked at him but then just carried on what they were doing. Gibbs tried again but it didn't work so instead he whistled which seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Come sit in a circle" Gibbs said pointing to the floor in front of him. All the kids looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders and came over and sat in some sort of shape that kind of resembled a circle.

"Ok, Hi, I'm Mr Gibbs your new teacher why don't we go around the circle and you can tell me your name. The kids nodded eagerly.

By the end of the circle Gibbs had learned that one of the girls who had been standing on the table was called Abby; she wore dark cloths and a big red skirt with skulls on it and she also wore her jet black hair up in tow pigtails. The boy who had been trying to look up her skirt was called Tony and he seemed to be a trouble maker. The girl he had hat to pull off the boy was called Ziva; she wore cargo pants and tank top also her hair was back in a bunch showing her widows peek and finally the boy who had been reading the book in the corner was called Tim. Of course there were many other kids in the class but those four stuck out to him.

Once getting to know their names he let them go and play. He sat behind a desk watching as they played. Abby sat at a table and started drawing pictures and with her sat a blond girl he had found out was called Paula.

Gibbs watched as Ziva approached that boy she had been on top of earlier. Gibbs saw her fist clench; so he got up and stopped her before she got close to him. "Ziva why were you going to punch Shmeul earlier" Gibbs said moving away from Shmeul Rubenstein and his friends.

"He told me he liked me" Ziva said bluntly and shrugging her shoulders.

Gibbs nodded then knelt down so he was at her height "You shouldn't use violence, its wrong, use words instead" Gibbs said and Ziva looked a little bit confused.

"What if I use violent words is that wrong" Ziva asked innocently

Gibbs scrubbed his face with his hand "The next time someone annoys you just explain to them calmly that what they said you didn't like ok" Gibbs said giving her a smile. Ziva nodded.

"Good girl, now go play" Gibbs said before Ziva ran off to join the others.

Gibbs walked past Abby who was still drawing and wondered what it was she had drawn.

"Hey Abby what had you drawn" Gibbs asked pointing to the stick person and a fuzzy blob done in black crayon.

"Well that's me" The little girl said pointing to the stick person "And that's my dog bubba" she said pointing to the black blob.

"That's great Abby, make sure you take it home with you so your parents can put it on the fridge" Gibbs said smiling at her then before he had a chance to get away Abby attacked his legs in a hug.

Gibbs looked down at the girl. Abby giggled and smiled before letting go and running off to go and play with Tony who was setting up and obstacle course made out of toys.

Gibbs went back to his seat and watched as all the kids had a go at Tony's course, all but one.

Tim was still sitting in the corner doing nothing just minding his own business. Gibbs wondered why he wasn't joining in.

Gibbs walked over to the boy and crouched in front of him "Hey Tim, do you want to have a go at the obstacle course?" Gibbs asked in a calm voice and he just shook his head no in return.

Gibbs nodded "Do you want to read a book?" Tim shook his head again Gibbs decided to let the kid be. He decided to keep an eye on Tim and find out why he's so quiet.

Before Gibbs knew it the bell ran signalling for lunch. All the kids ran to the door and as soon as Gibbs opened it they ran out, screaming and chatting.

Gibbs smiled to himself as he watched them go down the corridor.

Once all the kid were gone he made his way to the staff room. It was just down the hall like Vance had said. It was nothing spectacular just a boring square room with white walls and windows that looked out onto the playground. There were tables and chairs dotted around the room. There was also a cabinets and sink, microwave and to his delight a coffee machine.

He noticed that fresh coffee had just been made so he got a mug and poured himself some.

He sat down at an empty table and soon he looked up from his coffee to see Jenny walking in. She smiled at him then went and poured herself some coffee. He was surprised to see she didn't add anything to it before she took a sip.

"Can I sit with you" she asked and Gibbs nodded. Jenny smiled before sitting opposite him.

"You drink you coffee black" Gibbs said more as a statement that a question.

Jenny nodded taking a sip "Why, how do you have your coffee" she asked.

"Black" Gibbs said taking a sip of his. They spent the rest of the lunch time talking and getting to know each other more.

"So what have you taught the kids today" Jenny asked

He was just about to answer her question when his phone went off. "Sorry I've got to take this" He said before getting up and moving to the corridor where it was more privet.

Jenny nodded and smiled when he left she put her head in her hands _He's married_ she thought _she had just been flirting with a married man, but why did he flirt back and why didn't he mention he had a wife? _

"Gibbs" he answered

"Hey Gibbs how's it going" Kate asked "Any lead on the mother and son"

"It's going fine and no I haven't got a lead you?"

"Only that Kort was last seen at a petrol station on the edge of D.C" Kate said.

"Ok, I have to go lunch is almost over" Gibbs said sighing in frustration.

"What are you teaching those kids anyway?" Kate asked.

"Nothing yet" Gibbs said hearing the bell and putting the phone down.

This afternoon he would have to teach the Kids something. But what?

TBC…

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me. **

**P.S: How old are Kids in Kindergarten? As I'm not American I don't know so if someone could tell me that would be great.**

**Is it the equivalent to Nursery that we have in the UK?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: thank you all for answering my question and thanks for the reviews. I watched Kindergarten Cop last night so know I have seen it more recently I can remember more of the plot. Please leave a review and any suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but wish I did.**

Chapter 3

Gibbs decided he needed to get more information on the kids so he could find the mother and son. They wanted to find the mother so they could offer her and her son protection in exchange for money that the father is supposed to have.

Gibbs walked into the class room and whistled and it got their attention like it had done earlier. They all came around and sat on chairs in rows looking at him eagerly.

Gibbs was about to talk when Abby put her hand up.

"Yes Abby" Gibbs asked smiling at the girl with pigtails.

"Um I need to go to the toilette" Abby whispered into his ear. "And I can't get this thing loos" Abby said tugging at the zip of her skirt.

Gibbs tried but thought it was wrong her being a little girl and he a grown man. Then a thought occurred to him, well more of the name of a certain red head.

"Hold on" Gibbs said to Abby and she nodded. Gibbs went across the hall and knocked on the door.

Jenny stopped reading to her class and looked at Gibbs through the glass. Gibbs motioned that he needed her.

Jenny gave the book to a girl in her class and told her to read on and that she would be back soon.

Jenny came out of the class room and smiled at Gibbs "Hey, something wrong" Jenny asked.

"Yeah…" Gibbs began but then Abby appeared in the corridor holding her stomach.

Jenny understood "Its ok I'll take care of it" Jenny said moving past Gibbs and taking Abby's hand and walking towards the toilette but then she stopped and turned to Gibbs "Kindergarten is like the ocean; you don't want to turn your back on it for too long" Jenny said with a slight smirk.

Gibbs looked at Jenny confused before nodding. Jenny and Abby disappeared around the corner and Gibbs turned and looked through the window to his class room and then what Jenny had said made perfect sense; the kids much like this morning were jumping off stuff, playing with toys, screaming and running around.

Gibbs whistled and they all stopped what they were doing and they sat back in their chairs like before.

"Ok, now were going to play a game I like to call who's your daddy and what does he do"

"Do we have to guess who your daddy is and what he does" Brent Langer asked.

"No you're going to tell me what _your_ daddy does" Gibbs said and then the kids erupted in talking over one another and he didn't know how to stop it. Abby came in and just added to the noise. The Gibbs got an idea.

He walked out of the class room and to his car.

He came back a couple of minutes later and as he entered the kids stopped and looked at him. "Ok, apart from me you can only speak if you're wearing this hat" Gibbs said bringing his NCIS hat from behind his back. "You get to wear the hat when you're up here telling us who's your daddy and what does he do"

Abby went first "OK um…well my dad is deaf and I communicate to him using sign language, he doesn't do much he just sits and watched TV, he has a long beard that's all scratchy and umm…" Abby went on until Gibbs stopped her.

Abby noticed he was writing stuff in a notepad "Mr Gibbs, why are you writing stuff down?" Anny asked taking off the NCIS hat that was way too big for her and handing it back to Gibbs.

"I'm writing stuff down so I know you better" Gibbs said and Abby nodded before sitting back in her seat adjusting her pigtails.

Next was Paula Cassidy she put the hat on her head before speaking "Um my dad doesn't live with me and my mum he has another wife and sometimes I stay with him"

Jimmy was next he put on the hat and began speaking "My dad is a doctor for animals and sometimes he lets me go to work with him and I get to meet all kinds of animals"

Gibbs nodded then the next person and they kept talking until there were only three kids left; Tony, Ziva and Tim.

"Ok Tony your next" Gibbs said handing him the hat.

Tony put it on and it went over his eyes so he put it on backwards "My dad lives in Russia and I don't get to see him" Tony said taking off the hat and handing it to Gibbs.

"Ok Ziva" Gibbs said as the young Israeli hopped up and took the hat and put it on her head making sure her pony tail was swept up so it was covered by the hat.

"My dad is a big boss and he spends a lot of time at work and um wants me to learn how to fight so I can follow in his footsteps when I'm older" Ziva said taking the hat off.

"Ok Tim your last" Gibbs said to the boy sitting at the back not really interested.

Tim didn't respond he just sat twiddling his thumbs.

"Come on tell us about your dad" Gibbs said kneeling in front of the young boy.

"Don't bother trying to talk to him he's a poo poo head" Brent said making everyone laugh.

"No he's not" Abby said glaring at Brent.

"Yeah he is" a young Charles (chip) Sterling said.

"NO HE'S NOT" Abby said launching herself at 'Chip'

"Abby" Gibbs said pulling the little girl off of the small boy.

"She bit me" Chip muttered holding up his arm.

"Abby, don't bite people or hit people even if you were sticking up for Tim, he can fight his own battles" Gibbs said to the little girl he was starting to grow a little fond of.

After letting the kids go back to playing games the bell went. He smiled watching them all run out of the room. "See you tomorrow Mr Gibbs" Abby said with a toothy grin.

"See you tomorrow Abs" Gibbs said ruffling her hair.

Gibbs began picking up chairs and clearing up the classroom when he realised Tony was starting to help.

"Shouldn't you be going home" Gibbs asked the young boy.

"My mum teaches here and she does a class after school on Monday night so the teacher normally lets me stay and help" Tony said tucking a chair under one of the tables. Gibbs just nodded in response. "She's a better teacher than you" Tony said "So is Mrs Smith and she's scary and Mr Cozens is better than you and he spits all the time actually most teacher's here are better than you" Tony concluded.

"Is there anyone not better than me?" Gibbs asked putting some pens back in a draw.

"I don't know that many people" Tony grinned before leaving the room.

TBC…

**What did you think? Short I know but I'll try and make them longer. Please leave a review. I'm going on holiday on Saturday for a week and me and my family are also redecorating are lounge so I'm going to be very busy but I promise to at least get one more chapter of all my stories out before I leave for a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: Thanks for reviewing, favouriteing and alerting the story it means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Gibbs decided that he should meet up with Kate and see what she had found out about the mother and child. He also wanted to tell her his suspicions about Tim; he suspected him to be the child as he was very shy meaning he didn't want to talk about his dad.

Gibbs left the school and drove to Kate's house. He arrived after thirty minuets. When he pulled up outside Kate's house he noticed an unfamiliar car.

He automatically raised his gun and walked to the house. He picked the lock and opened the door slowly.

He heard a noise come from the kitchen and kicked the door down his gun still drawn and ready to fire.

Gibbs's gun was pointing at an Israeli man with dark brown eye's wearing an apron standing in front of the cooker were a pan was simmering.

"Gibbs!" Kate yelled from behind him. "Put your gun away, what the hell do you think you were doing barging into my house and pointing your gun at my fiancé" Kate said as Gibbs lowered his gun.

Kate walked past Gibbs and put stood next to her fiancé. "Sorry I didn't recognise his car" Gibbs mumbled.

"You remember Ari you met at the Christmas party" Kate said taking a sip of wine from a glass that was on the counter.

"Oh ugh yeah, nice to meet you again" Gibbs said holding out his hand for Ari to shake and he did.

"Same here Gibbs, Caitlin and I were hoping you would attend the wedding" Ari said.

"Sure" Gibbs said smiling at Kate.

"What was it you were here for Gibbs" Kate asked moving into the lounge to she could talk to Gibbs more privately.

"I came to see if you had anything about the mother and son" Gibbs said. Kate nodded.

Kate was about to answer when Ari pocked his head around the door "Sorry I have to work, there was a big accident and a lot of people that need operations" Ari said and Kate saw him out.

"He's a doctor and Bethesda" Kate said when she came back into the lounge were Gibbs sat waiting.

Gibbs nodded "You want to get dinner, my treat" He asked.

"Just let me get my coat" Kate said meeting Gibbs at the door.

They arrived at the nearest restaurant soon after.

As they quid for a table Gibbs recognised the red-head and boy in front of them.

Then the boy turned around and saw 'Mr Gibbs' and smiled. "Hey MR Gibbs" the little boy said with a toothy grin. His mother turned around and smiled.

"Hello Jethro"

"Hey Jen, I didn't realise Tony was you're son, he told me his mother was a teacher but I didn't think it would be you" Gibbs said with a smile.

Kate looked at Gibbs and found it weird that he was smiling.

Gibbs looked at Kate then to Jenny "Oh this is my…little sister Katie" He said. Kate suppressed a laugh; her being related to Gibbs. But then she 'accidently trod on his foot when he called her Katie.

"I'm Jenny Shepard and this is my son Tony" Jenny said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony smiled a big grin.

Then a waiter came and showed her and Tony to their table.

Gibbs let go of a breath he didn't realise he was holding when Jenny and Tony left.

"_Jen"_ Kate said looking at Gibbs who just shrugged his shoulders then the waiter came and showed them to their table.

Once they were seated and food had been ordered and they made sure Jenny and Tony were no were near they spoke about the case.

"What I found out about the mother was that her name was Lauren James she could have changed that by now, I didn't find the son's name but I'll keep looking, she came from New York she did well in school and college she was a cheerleader in high school then all of a sudden she disappears" Kate said showing him bank statements and other documents.

"Well I'm suspicious of this bot in my class, his name is Tim and he's very shy and wouldn't talk about his dad when I asked. I'm going to try and talk to his mother tomorrow. Gibbs said and Kate nodded.

The next day Kate went back to doing research and Gibbs went back to being teacher.

A group of mothers were standing talking when they saw Gibbs walk past.

"Hey Mr Gibbs" Abby said standing next to one of the women that was her mother.

"Hi Abby, see you in class" Gibbs said smiling at the little girl.

"Honey is that your teacher" Abby mother asked

"Yeah" Abby said before running off to meet Ziva who had just arrived.

Abby mother watched Gibbs walk away as did the other mothers in their little group.

Gibbs walked to his class room and on the way noticed Jenny walking down the corridor holding some boxes.

"Here let me help you" Gibbs said taking one of the boxes and opening her class room door for her.

"Thanks, just put them by the door" Jenny said pointing to the door.

"See yah later Jen" Gibbs said before leaving to go to his own class room.

Gibbs entered the class room and found Vance waiting for him.

"I did a background check on you" Vance said and Gibbs face dropped "You're not a Kindergarten teacher, you're a cop, so why the hell did you take this position" Vance asked.

"I need to find a women and her son and protect them, being a kindergarten teacher will help me find out who they are, Call NCIS they will tell you more" Gibbs said.

" I did and they begged me to let you stay and seeing as I don't really have a choice you can, now for what I really came here to tell you, you're kindergarten class have to do a play about are four fathers at are summer fair" Vance said with a slight grin.

"Thank you" Gibbs said before watching Vance leave.

The bell rang and the kids pilled in.

One of the mothers came in to speak with Mr Gibbs.

The women was tall slim and had long blond hair "Hello Mr Gibbs, I'm Lucy Sterling Charles's mother and I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him, see his father isn't in the picture and he doesn't have a male role model and I'm worried about his behaviour Lucy Sterling said and Gibbs could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'll look out for him don't worry" Gibbs said reassuringly

Gibbs felt a tugging at his side and looked down to see Brent Langer pulling on Gibbs's jacket.

"Mr Gibbs are you married?" Brent asked once he had Gibbs's attention.

"No, I'm not married" Gibbs said.

Brent sprinted off to the door and screamed "He's not married Mum"

Gibbs was shocked, Lucy Sterling laughed to herself.

Once all the parents had gone and all the kids were settled he told them about the four fathers and he told them the story.

When break came Gibbs headed to the staff room and sat opposite Jenny at one of the tables.

They made small talk during their break. Gibbs really liked Jenny's smile and when she laughed her eyes sparkled.

Jenny couldn't get over how blue his eyes were. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was also so handsome he had a good solid cheek line and loved how his face softened when he smiled or chuckled.

They walked back to their classrooms together and just as he was about to go into his class room Jenny spoke "Jethro, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner one night, I mean I know we've only known each other for a short amount…" Gibbs cut her off.

"Yeah that would be great"

Jenny smiled ok how about Saturday at seven" Jenny said before scribbling her phone number and address on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"That sound great, see you later" Gibbs said a smile playing on both their lips as they walked into their classrooms.

TBC…

**What did you think? I'll post one more chapter before I leave for a week on Saturday and I'll post another chapter of Without a doubt but then I'm going on holiday with no internet I don't know how I'll live without fanfiction. Review please **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: sorry I didn't post before I went on holiday but I was super busy. Kate and Gibbs aren't really brother and sister they just didn't want Jenny thinking Kate was his wife and so Gibbs could still flirt with Jen. It's in the film. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

Gibbs walked back into the class room. All of the kids were running around screaming. Well all but one.

Tim was sitting in the corner. As the little boy reached up to grab a book from the shelve above him the sleeve on his t-shirt rose and Gibbs caught a glimpse of what he thought was a bruise.

Gibbs grew concerned. He walked over to Tim and crouched down to his level. "Tim, how did you get that bruise?" Gibbs asked in a small calm voice, so he wouldn't scare the shy child.

"I fell down the stairs" Tim mumbled in a small shy voice. Gibbs nodded. He really needed to talk to his mother.

He then rounded the children up and they spent the rest of the afternoon rehearsing for the play they were going to have to perform at the upcoming school fate.

The bell rang and the parents started to arrive to collect their children. Gibbs noticed Tim walk over to a woman so he suspected that was his mother. Gibbs walked over.

"Hi I'm Mr Gibbs Tim's kindergarten teacher I wondered if I could speak to you for a moment" Gibbs said guiding the women to his desk.

"Of course" the women said with a smile.

"I was wondering if we could talk about Tim's father" Gibbs said. He noticed Mrs McGee's face drop slightly and a mixture of anger, worry and guilt build up in her eyes.

"He's taking classes on how to better to control his anger, were sorting it so please just stay out of it" Mrs McGee said with tears forming in her eyes. She got up out of the chair and grabbed Tim before more or less running out of the class room.

Gibbs put his head in his hands.

"Rough day?" A voice asked beside him.

Gibbs looked over to where the voice came from a smiled when he saw that it was Tony standing there with the grin he always seemed to wear. He had only known and spoken to Tony for a little while but he already felt that he had really grown to like Tony and most defiantly grown to like his mother.

"You could say that" Gibbs mumbled in return.

Gibbs and Tony talked for a while before Jenny came into the classroom.

Jenny stood for a moment watching as Gibbs and Tony chatted and laughed together. She was surprised that this man who looked tough on the outside had such a soft spot for children.

After a moment she decided to speak "Hey Tony, you ready to go" She said. Tony nodded before he ran over to Jenny who helped him put his coat on.

"See you tomorrow Mr Gibbs" Tony said with a smile.

"See yah champ" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Good night Jethro" Jenny said while Tony put his back pack on.

"Night Jen" Gibbs said with a small smile and wave before Jenny and Tony left.

Gibbs went home and was sitting on his sofa drinking a beer when Kate waltzed in.

"So how was your day, any luck on that lead?" Kate said grabbing herself a beer and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"The lead was wrong it turns out the kids dad has anger management problems and takes it out on the kid" Gibbs said taking another swig of his beer.

"That's not good" Kate responded. "So how are things with you and Jenny" Kate added.

"She invited me to dinner" Gibbs said.

Kate broke out in a smile. "Your falling in love with her aren't you…aren't you?"

"What…no" Gibbs said trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"It's ok if you are, Gibbs, I mean everyone deserves a love life" Kate said with a smirk before setting the bottle down on the coffee table and walking out.

Saturday came slower than expected. He had spent the rest of the week trying to teach the children about the four fathers and they were slowly but surely getting there.

Jenny was very nervous and she didn't even know why. She wasn't really sure what had come over her when she had asked Gibbs to dinner but to her surprise he had wanted to. There was something about him she found interesting, was it the secrets she could tell he was hiding behind his eyes? Or maybe the fact that he was a big gruff man that ended up being a kindergarten teacher?

Gibbs arrived a little after seven dressed in casual jeans and a polo shirt and jacket. He knocked on the door and in a matter of minutes the door opened to Jenny wearing casual jeans and a light blue shirt.

"Hey" Jenny said gesturing for Gibbs to walk into the house.

"Hi" Gibbs said handing her a bottle of wine.

"Thanks" Jenny said looking at the bottle. "I hope you like steak" Jenny said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Love it" Gibbs said with a smile.

"What would you like to drink; water, juice, wine bourbon?" Jenny asked.

"Bourbon would be great thanks" Gibbs said with a smile. Was this women perfect or what?

While Jenny went to get them a drink Tony came running in to greet Gibbs.

Tony came rushing in wearing cargo pants and a red t-shirt.

"Mr Gibbs" Tony greeted him.

"Tony, were not at school, you can just call me Gibbs" Gibbs said in return.

Jenny came back with the drinks and then before they knew it dinner was ready.

Gibbs sat down and the table while Jenny gut Tony's steak into manageable bit size pieces for him.

Gibbs thought it was a lovely site to see and realised how much he had missed being around a family ever since his wife and daughter had died.

Later on that evening Tony had gone to bed much to his protesting but after a while of watching TV he had fallen asleep in-between Gibbs and Jenny. He had carried Tony to his bedroom thanks to Jenny guiding him there.

They were now settled on the sofa watching as the fire burned in the fire place.

Gibbs didn't know why but he told her about Shannon and Kelly. By the end of him telling her the story Jenny was holding Gibbs hand.

"Now you have been honest with me I guess I can be honest with you" Jenny began. "Tony's dad, he… he isn't in Russia like I told him he does the truth is I met Tony's dad when I was very young and I was foolish and he was sent to prison and I have no Idea where he is" Jenny said and Gibbs squeezed her hand for reassurance.

Later Jenny left for a moment and Tony came out of his room to talk to Gibbs.

"Shouldn't you be asleep" Gibbs said and Tony just pouted.

"I wanted to show you my lasers" Tony said pulling Gibbs by the arm.

As they walked Tony babbled on about thing and Gibbs wasn't really listening until Tony told him about the time he and Jenny had to leave all of a sudden in the middle of the night and he had to leave his favourite toy behind. They were the mother and son, it was so clear now. But how could he reveal who he really was without hurting Jenny's feelings and losing her and Tony forever.

Once Tony had shown Gibbs what he had wanted they went back to the house.

Gibbs decided it was time for him to go and left Giving Jenny a Kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile miles away….

"We will find him and be a family again" Joanna Kort said reassuringly to her son.

"I hope so" he said in return

"Oh don't worry we will do whatever it takes to get your son, Lauren can't hide forever" Joanna said with a slight evil laugh.

TBC…

**What did you think? Sorry for any mistakes but it is quarter past eleven her in England. Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: thank you all for your reviews it means a lot and please keep them coming and please note I am English so know nothing about the American four fathers I am only following what happens in the film. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Monday morning and Gibbs was greeting all the kids as they entered the class room. All the children arrived but Tim. Gibbs felt in his gut that something was wrong. When all of a sudden he came around the corner followed by his mother who looked very worried.

"Sorry were late the car wouldn't start" Mrs McGee mumbled. Tim had no facial expression.

Gibbs looked at Tim and noticed and big nasty bruise. Gibbs looked up at Mrs McGee.

"He fell down the stairs" she said in a small voice.

The anger in Gibbs rose. "Can't you think of anything different to say" he said heading to the door hoping that Tim's father was in the car so they could have a little 'talk'.

"I don't have to justify myself to you" Tim's mother said putting and arm around her very frightened son's shoulder and following Gibbs.

Jenny heard the commotion from her class room and excused herself and walked into the corridor seeing Gibbs heading for the door she followed behind Tim and his mother.

Gibbs walked out of the school and saw a man leaning against a car and walked over to him.

"Are you Tim McGee's father" Gibbs asked calmly.

The man Grinned before saying "Yes I am, you must be Mr Gibbs my son had spoken of you often" He said offering his hand to shake.

Gibbs grabbed the man by his shoulders and shoved him into the side of the car. He swung his arm back as to hit him but stopped. And said through gritted teeth "I'm pressing charge's"

Vance stood on the steps leading up to the school, Jenny standing a little bit behind and Mrs McGee and her son were standing in the door way her arms wrapped protectively around her son.

"Mr Gibbs my office now" Vance yelled. Gibbs let go of Mr McGee who slid down his car and sat leaning against his car.

Jenny met Gibbs at the bottom of the steps and put and arm around him knowing the only real reason he was so protective over Tim.

Gibbs felt comforted by Jenny's presence. He liked having her around and it was just an added bonus that when she was around Tony was too. He wouldn't admit it but he was falling in love with her and not that Jenny would admit it she felt the same.

When they reached Jenny's class room she kissed him on the cheek before leaving to get back to her class and he was expected in Vance's office.

Gibbs walked into Vance's office and sat down in one of the chairs opposite. "What were you thinking, you don't treat a parent like that" Vance began.

"He was abusing his son and you're saying I shouldn't do anything about it" Gibbs said.

"You shouldn't, but you tell social services, tell people whose job it is to sort it out" Vance said getting up and sitting in the chair next to Gibbs.

"I don't know what type of cop you are, but I do know you're a dam good kindergarten teacher" Vance said with a slight smile. "What did it feel like to yell at the miserable man" Vance was almost sitting at the edge of his seat.

Gibbs just chuckled to himself.

Saturday came faster than expected. It meant that it was the day of the fate which also meant that the kids had to do their performance.

Gibbs arrived at the fate and noticed Kate standing by her car with two cups of coffee.

He walked over to her and took one of the cups with a nod before taking a sip "What yah doing here" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs we found out who Lauren James and her son are…Gibbs I don't know how to tell you this but it's...Je" Kate began but Gibbs cut her off.

"Jen and Tony I know" Kate was shocked.

"What how did you know and why didn't you tell me" Kate said setting her coffee on the hood of her car and putting her hands on her hips.

"Since Saturday when Jen told me that Tony's dad was god knows where and then Tony told me how he and Jen ran in the middle of the night…as to the why I didn't tell you…I don't know I guess I don't won't to hurt her feelings when I tell her I'm really a cop" Gibbs said suddenly becoming interested in his shoe's.

"You've fallen in love with her haven't you Gibbs" Kate said not a hint of humour in her voice, she all of a sudden felt quite sorry for him as he was in a bit of a predicament.

"Tell her after the performance, Tony had worked really hard and I know Jenny was looking forward to it" Gibbs said before walking away.

Gibbs kept a sad facial expression until he saw Tony running over to him with the biggest ball of candy floss you could imagine and Jenny walking over behind him.

"Hey buddy" Gibbs said picking the six year old up "You looking forward to the performance "He asked the little boy who nodded eagerly.

"He hasn't shut up about since this morning" Jenny said with a smile once she had reached Gibbs and her son. "You two better get ready it's going to start soon" Jenny said looking at her watch.

Gibbs set Tony down. "Good luck little man" Jenny said kissing Tony on the forehead and giving him a little hug.

"Hold this for me" Tony said handing his mother the candy floss before taking Gibbs hand and dragging Gibbs away. "And don't eat any of it" Tony screamed over his shoulder to his mother.

"Can't make any promises" Jenny called back knowing that Tony would be grinning. She laughed to herself before going to the stage.

Vance stood in front of a curtain with a microphone in his hand. "I would like to than Mr Gibbs who had been the substitute Kindergarten teacher for Mrs Summer's class for teaching the children the play, we hope he decides to make his teaching position permanent as he is a great teacher and has such away with children" Vance said earning himself a round of applause "Would you like to say a few words" Vance said handing the mike to Gibbs who was now on stage with him.

"I think all the credit for this performance should go to the children as they have worked their butts off" Gibbs said everyone applauded and some of the mothers at the back gave him some wolf whistles. Gibbs turned a little read before handing the microphone to Abby to start the play. He walked off of the stage and went to stand next to Jenny.

All the children did their parts perfectly, even Tim who was usually shy. When Tony had done his part he smiled and waved at Jenny who gave him a thumb's up and a smile in return.

Gibbs felt a pang in his gut as Ziva said the last lines of the performance. Soon he was going to have to do something he really didn't want to do. He grabbed Jenny's hand and squeezed it and she squeezed back before turning to him with a smile.

They performance was over everyone applauded as the children bowed. Soon after Vance did another speech.

Tony took the top hat and itchy beard off and ran to his mother and Gibbs.

"Did you see me mum" Tony asked.

"I did sweety and I thought you were the best on there" Jenny said picking her special little guy up and handing him his candy floss untouched making him smile and then start eating it.

Kate walked over to them. "Hi Katie it's nice to see you again" Jenny said with a smile.

"Can we talk somewhere more privet" Kate asked and the whole group walked away from the crowds of people.

"Is something wrong" Jenny asked concerned.

"Were not who you think we are" Kate said.

Jenny's face dropped "What" she muttered tightening her grip more on Tony who was more busy eating candy floss to listen to the adult's conversation.

"I'm special agent Caitlin Todd he's my partner Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs we work for NCIS it stands for Naval Crim…" Kate and Gibbs showed Jenny their badges Jenny cut Kate off.

"I know what it stands for… what do you guys want with me?" Jenny asked stepping away from the two people standing opposite her.

"We know who you really are Lauren and we wont to protect you and Tony from Kort who had been release from prison and we believe to be looking for you and your son, all we want in return is the ware abouts of the money Kort took" Kate stated. Gibbs was just standing there watching the scene unfold, he just watched as the anger and sadness built up in Jenny's eyes.

"I don't want your help, you lied to me" Jenny said her gaze finally landing on a very upset looking Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jenny just shook her head before walking away in the direction of her car.

Kate began to follow but Gibbs stopped her and then took a deep breath before going after the women and little boy that had taken over his heart.

He caught up with Jenny back at her car. She making sure Tony was buckled into his seat.

"Jen wait…" Gibbs said but Jenny kept shaking her head and wouldn't even look him in the eyes. She got into her side of the car before driving away.

Gibbs ran to his car and drove after them.

When he arrived at Jenny's house he purposely parked across Jenny's drive so she couldn't get out.

Jenny had walked straight into the house and grabbed two duffle bags and threw one at Tony "Put everything you want to take in the bag, we have to leave like last time, ok sweety" Jenny said kissing the hazel eyed boy on the top of his head.

"But mum I don't want to leave" Tony began.

"Tony don't make this difficult and just do as I say, I' only doing this because I love you" Jenny said crouching down to the little boys height. Tony nodded before running into the lounge and grabbing as many DVD's as he could and putting them in the bag his mother had given them.

Jenny went upstairs and began to fill the duffle bag with some of Tony's clothes and favourite teddy that she had bought him when he was a baby.

She was startled when she saw a dark figure standing in the door way. "What do you want" Jenny asked pushing past Gibbs and heading to her bedroom to get clothes.

"Jen you can't leave, stay and I promise I'll protect you" Gibbs said walking over to her and grabbing her wrists to make her stop putting clothes in the bag.

"Why should I trust you, you lied to me" Jenny said turning around "I bet Shannon and Kelly weren't even real you were just trying to get me to tell you about Trent" Jenny said turning around trying to push him away but he was too strong and something in her didn't mind him being so close.

"Everything I told you about me is true other than my occupation" Gibbs stated. Something in his eyes and tone made Jenny believe him. "I lost Shannon and Kelly, I don't want to lose you and Tony, if you stay I promise I will protect you" Gibbs said his sapphire eyes pouring in to her emeralds.

"Oh Jethro" Jenny said a little teary eyed before pulling his head level to hers and kissing him passionately and he responded immediately. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

They parted as lack of breath. Gibbs pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest. Tony stood in the door way with a toothy grin.

Tony and Jenny stayed at Gibbs house as they would be safer there.

Gibbs walked into the school holding Jenny's hand and holding Tony with one arm. He hadn't felt this happy in years.

Before she entered her class room Jenny kissed both of her boy's goodbye.

Kate was in Gibb's classroom. Today she was going to teach the kids 'stranger danger'.

Meanwhile…

Kort sat opposite Vance in his office. "Would you like me to show you around so you know where your son will be going to school" Vance said and Kort nodded. "So where is your son if you don't mind me asking?" Vance asked as they walked down the corridor.

"He is at home helping my wife with the last of the packing" Kort lied not that Vance noticed. "He will be in kindergarten so I wondered if I could see one of the class rooms" Kort said and Vance nodded and took him to Gibbs's class room.

Kort looked into the class room opposite and saw Jenny, well he could see her face but he would know the long red hair anywhere. He then looked into the class room and saw the children sitting on the floor with Kate and Gibbs in front and the children repeated the words 'stranger danger'.

Kort noticed a boy sitting at the front with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Then the boy grinned, he had his mother smile and had kort's fathers eyes.

"So what do you think? Will you be sending you son here?" Vance asked.

"Most defiantly" Kort said with a slight evil smile.

"I'll get the papers sorted you can come back next week to sign them" Vance said walking away leaving kort alone.

Kate was in the middle of talking when all of a sudden the fire bell went off. She and Gibbs lined the children up at the door then they walked into the corridor. Jenny came out and looked over to see Gibbs holding tightly onto Tony's hand.

All of a sudden Tony was nocked by another child and let go of Gibbs's hand and all of a sudden someone grabbed him from behind and lifted him up and whispered into his ear "Hi Tony it's me daddy"

TBC….

**What do you think? Sorry its long but I wanted to put it all in this chapter. Sorry I'm moving so fast but I can't help it its how I write. Please leave a review.**

** I'm looking for a story i read once and wonderd if anyone could help me. In the story Jenny was getting married to someone and Gibbs is in love with Jenny then Jenny and her fiance have an argument she sleeps with gibbs but regrets it and then is about to get married and then realises she loves gibbs and then runs to him and he tells her to go away then they kiss in the rain and then their is some sort of epiloge. anyone have any idea waht its called or who its by. if you do if you could leave a review or pm i would be enternaly great full.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes: Thanks for all you're really amazing reviews they mean a lot. Here's the chapter I have been really looking forward to writing. Please tell me what you thought. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

Tony started squirming and wriggling in the strange man's arms. "Stop wriggling son" Kort whispered into the young boys ears.

"Let go, let go!" Tony yelled and squirmed more.

The other children in his class heard the yelling. Ziva immediately pointed a finger at Tony and Kort and screamed "Stranger danger". The other children started chanting the same words; stranger danger.

Gibbs, who was just about to walk out of the school turned after hearing the children chanting just like Kate and he had taught them.

He locked eyes with Kort then noticed Tony in his arms.

Kort put his hand over Tony's mouth and then turned and ran for it. "Kate, make sure the kids get out!" Gibbs shouted while drawing his gun and chasing after caught traveling deeper into the now burning building. Kate decided to make sure the kids were out before going back in to help her partner.

After making sure all of the children from her class made it out safe Jenny realised Gibbs class were out well all but Gibbs and Tony. Jenny's heart sunk.

She ran over to Kate "Where are Gibbs and Tony?" Jenny asked more than a little bit panicked. Kate turned to Jenny and didn't know what to say "Kort's got him hasn't he" Jenny said more as a statement than a question.

"We'll get him don't worry" Kate said with a reassuring smile before running to the back of the building with her gun drawn.

Once Kate had disappeared Jenny entered the burning building by the front unnoticed by anyone, all she wanted was to make sure her son and the man she loved were ok.

Joanna; Kort's mother, waited in her car for her son to bring out her grandson. She was applying some foundation to her face when in the corner of her compact mirror she saw Kate come around the corner with her gun drawn. She smiled evilly before dropping the mirror and makeup on the passenger seat before starting the engine and putting the car in reverse.

Just as Kate was around the back of the car she pressed the peddle and hit the agent with the car. "Whoops" the old women muttered to herself before getting out of the car and walking to the back of it where Kate lay passed out and her leg twisted in an awkward position presumably broken. Joanna picked up Kate's gun and maid her own way into the burning building. If she had to kill the other cop to get her son and grandson she would.

Kort ran into one of the science labs hoping that Gibbs would walk straight past the room and him and Tony could make their escape.

He put Tony down on one of the tables. "Mr Gibbs, help!" Tony yelled but it was muffled by Kort putting his hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh Tony its ok your safe Daddy's got you" Kort said giving Tony and awkward hug.

Tony pushed the man away "you're not my father, my father lives in Russia" Tony said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No…no your stupid mother told you that…it's a lie" Kort said shaking the little boy. Tony just kept shaking his head. "Come on don't you remember me, it's me your daddy you know I used to sing to you before you went to sleep remember" Tony wouldn't even look the man claiming to be his father in the face, he just kept praying that Gibbs would swoop in and save him like he had heard him promise his mother. "Hush little baby don't say a word pupas gunna by you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing pupa's going to buy you a diamond ring…" Kort sang but got no response.

Then they both heard someone walking in the corridors. Kort grabbed Tony and pulled him under the table and covered the little boy's mouth with his hand so his cries for help wouldn't be heard.

As soon as he heard the footsteps walk past the room Kort picked up the scared little boy and ran across the corridor into the boy's toilets opposite.

Jenny had heard someone run across the corridor she was about to walk down and she then saw the bathroom door swing shut.

She made her way through the corridor that was filling with smoke and entered the bathroom.

Kort was holding Tony who was facing the wall of mirrors but Kort had his back to them. Tony all of a sudden saw his mother and grinned. Jenny smiled back at her little boy who was still not safe in her arms.

"Mummy" Tony yelled without thinking. Kort spun round so he was facing Jenny/Lauren.

"Lauren, you haven't changed a bit" He said with a smile before revealing that he had a gun and he pointed it at her.

"Let Tony go, Trent" Jenny said trying to stay calm but tears began to well up in her emerald green eyes. She took a step closer to her ex-husband who had their son in his arms.

Kort took a step back and with through gritted teeth said "No, you took him away from me…you told him I lived in Russia…this is my chance to be the father he deserves and needs"

Jenny took another step forward "Kort stop this your scaring him" Jenny said looking at her little boy who look so scared.

"I'm not scaring him, I'm saving him" Kort said taking another step back but there was no were to go he was against the wall of mirrors.

Gibbs could hear the arguing as he walked past the bathroom and past the corridor. He slowly opened the door and saw Kort holding Tony with his gun pointed at Jenny.

He saw Jenny take a step closer and then Kort lunge forward and push Jenny back against a wall knocking her unconscious. "Mummy" Tony screamed as he saw a little trickle of blood fall down his mothers face.

Gibbs kicked the door open and yelled "Federal agent, put the gun and kid down, Kort" with his gun raised at Kort's head the whole time.

"Funny I thought you were a kindergarten teacher" Kort said with a slight chuckle.

"Put Tony down" Gibbs said again.

Kort shook his head "He's my son I have a right to take care of him and the last time I checked he wasn't your son" Kort said razing his own gun at Gibbs.

"Put Tony down" Gibbs said again and Kort's only response was to shoot Gibbs in the leg. Gibbs fell back and landed against the wall next to Jenny who was still out of it. "Gibbs!" little Tony cried, Kort just tried to comfort his son.

Gibbs's gun was just out of his reach. He tried to move closer but he was in too much pain. He was just about to reach it when someone kicked it away from him and it wasn't Kort.

Kort's mother picked up the gun and walked over to his son and grandson.

"Is this my grandson" she asked looking at a very frightened Tony.

"Yes mum it is" Kort said with a proud smile. The older women tried to cures Tony's cheek but he moved his head away.

The old women smiled before looking at the two people on the floor. She looked at Gibbs then to the red head next to him she lightly kicked Jenny's body "Leave her alone" she heard a croaky voice say.

Joanna looked to the sliver haired man next to 'Lauren's' passed out body. "Excuse me" she said in an angry tone.

"I said leave her alone" Gibbs said trying to stand up but failing. He tried to send Tony a message in the form of hand signals and it seemed to have worked.

"What are we going to do with them" Joanna asked her son.

Tony started wriggling again and this time Kort lost his grip and Tony landed on the floor and kicked Kort in the foot before running into a cubical like he had seen Gibbs suggest with his hands.

The room started to feel with smoke. "Get the boy I'll kill them then we'll leave" Joanna said aiming the gun at Gibbs. She was just about to pull the trigger when someone hit her over the head with a fire extinguisher. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was a limping Kate that had done so.

"That's for running me over with your car bitch" she said with a smirk. She went to grab her gun when she noticed Kort trying to coax's someone out one of the toilette cubicles. But she didn't have her gun and neither did Gibbs.

"Hey what did you do to my mum" Kort said turning to the other people in the room with his gun drawn. He was about to fire at Gibbs when there was a loud bang and he fell to the floor and blood started to pour out of his chest.

Both Kate and Gibbs turned to see where the shot had come from. They saw a very shocked looking jenny holding Gibbs's gun that had just been fired that had fallen near her when Joanna had fallen.

"Jen" Gibbs said and she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Tony, you can come out now" Gibbs said and then heard the cubical door unlock.

Tony poked his head around making sure the coast was clear before running over to his mother and Gibbs and giving them a big hug.

"I'm so sorry" Jenny whispered into his ear and kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"Never say sorry it's a sign of weakness" Tony said with a toothy grin and looked at Gibbs who tussled his hair.

Jenny smiled and realised that even though Gibbs had only been in their lives for a little while they were already a small family. Jenny hugged both of the most important men in her life and smiled.

Kate got a little teary eyed. Gibbs had found happiness and she was so happy for him. It just made her look more forward to her and Ari having a family.

The moment was ruined by a couple of firemen bursting in "We got them" One of them said into his walkie-talkie.

Minutes later Gibbs and Kate were both put on stretchers and put in different ambulances and were rushed to hospital for their legs.

Jenny was given an icepack and was then taken to hospital to get a check-up and so was Tony.

As Kort and Joanna's body's burned in the fire they represented Jenny's past life as Lauren being erased and hopefully Jenny and Tony could look forward to a future full of love and happiness with the man that Jenny had given her whole heart to and to a man that Tony saw as a hero and father figure and Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't wait to be a part of their future.

Epilogue to come….

**What did you think? I'm going to change the epilogue so that it's different from the film and I hope you like it. Thank you all so much for sticking with me it means a lot. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story. It means a lot. I'm sorry it's a short story and yes the epilogue is different from the show as it's my own version. Please give me one last review it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Epilogue 

Three weeks later…

Gibbs was bored; he had been in the hospital for three weeks with his leg in a cast and up higher than his head.

Gibbs smiled when Kate came in to visit him. She had been released a couple of days ago with a broken leg and walked around on crutches.

"How you feeling?" She asked as she hobbled over.

"Fine" Gibbs grumbled "How are you?"

"I'm on crutches until further notice and Ari's helping a lot" Kate said with a smile "When do you think you will be released?"

"I don't know, but I can't take much more of this" Gibbs said pushing away the tray of hospital food.

"Oh come on its not that bad" Kate said picking up the pot of jelly and taking a spoon full.

"No it's really bad" Gibbs said smiling at the disgusted face Kate pulled before spitting out the jelly in the bin.

The partners caught up for a while before Kate decided it was time to leave. "I'll come visit soon" Kate said before slowly but surely making it out of the room and meeting Ari who passed Gibbs's room.

"Ready to go" he asked supporting her.

"Yup" Kate said before kissing him on the cheek and they walked out.

Half an hour after Kate had left he heard the familiar sound of high heels walking to the room. He smiled when his favourite redhead entered the room.

"I brought you some visitors" Jenny said with a smile standing in the doorway.

"Really" Gibbs said with a grin which grew bigger when Tony and some of his classmates came running through the door and over to him. "Hey guys" Gibbs said with a smile.

Abby hugged Gibbs tight and he hugged her back. "We've missed you Mr Gibbs" Abby said with a smile.

"We made this for you" Tim said handing him a handmade get well soon card from the whole class.

"These are from our parents" Ziva said pointing to the bunch of flowers that Jimmy was holding.

Jenny walked over and took them off of the young boy and put them on a cabinet next to Gibb's bed.

After a while of the children telling Gibbs all that he had missed and Abby showed him a gap were her tooth had been when he had last seen her.

The other kids crowded around Abby and were looking at the gap were her tooth once was and a new one grew.

Jenny noticed the children were occupied and stood closer to her lover. "Have I said Hello yet" She asked and he shook his head jenny smiled before kissing him lovingly on the lips which he depend. "Hello" Jenny said once they broke apart feeling a little bit light headed as lack of breath.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Tony don't touch that" Jenny scolded the little boy who was about to push a button that would move Gibbs's bed.

Tony gave her an innocent smile before joining the other children in their discussion about how many teeth they have lost.

Jenny soon realised that she should get the children back to their parents. "By Mr Gibbs" they all said before leaving.

"I'll come visit tomorrow" Jenny said giving him a kiss.

"I'll be here it's not like I have a choice" Gibbs said with a sigh.

"You're not getting out of this hospital before you are better" Jenny said and he just nodded.

Jenny grabbed Tony's hand and walked out of the room. What Gibbs heard made him smile and his heart swell a little.

"Can I come with you to visit dad tomorrow" Tony asked referring to Gibbs as his father.

Jenny smiled before saying "Sure as long as you don't try and play with his bed again"

"Deal" He heard Tony say before Jenny laughed.

The end…

**Short but sweet if I do say so myself. Please give me one last review it means a lot. **

**I'm thinking of a new story. Based on a film again. It will be based on you've got mail and shop around the corner. Gibbs gets a computer and joins a chat room and gets talking to a woman by the name firefly. He then founds out who the women is and tries to make her fall in love with him as him and not his screen name. What do you think? **


End file.
